Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford is the sixth member of the Yogscast. Appearance Hannah has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress, gray leggings, and black boots. She also wears a gray owl hat, which she is best known for. Personality Hannah is known to be intelligent and adventurous. As an Animal Master, she is kind and cares for all kinds of animals. She also serves as the peacemaker of the team, because when she sees two or more of her teammates arguing, she immediately prevents the argument from turning into a full-blown riot. Likes & Dislikes Likes *All species of animals *Great adventures *Riding her bike *Preventing her teammates from fighting *Training for battles Dislikes *Hurt and endangered animals *When her teammates argue or fight whenever she's around *When no one listens to her Transformation Hannah puts on her owl hat and shouts "Hannah Rutherford, Animal Master! GO!" Weapons *Owl Minions *Cat Army *Snake Coil *Toucan Beak Boomerang *Flamingo Hook *Lemur Lasso *Porcupine Quills *Rhino Horn Dagger Attacks *Owl Pellet Shoot *Bounce'n'Spin Frog Bullet *Porcupine Quill Attack *Snake Whip *Snake Twist *Toucan Beak Toss *Seal Slaughter *Squirrel Tail Trap *Prairie Dog Punch *Bunny Bounce Blast *Lemur Ring-Tail Capture *Tearing Badger Demise Stomp *Flamingo Neck Chokehold *Iguana Tail Whip *Kangaroo Kick *Crazy Cockatoo Quill Attack *Zebra Zap *Rhino Horn Stab *'Cat-Owl Claw Scratch (Special Signature Attack)' Quotes *"All that matters is that my teammates are happy." *"Hello?" *"I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a little bit off." *"This just goes to show that you should always listen to me, and never listen to Simon." *"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." *"That...big...dumb...meanie!" *"Why are you here?!" *"It's nice, very nice!" *"Not a bad idea!" *"Oh no! I wouldn't. I couldn't. I don't really have any control when it happens. It just happens. Really. I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know." *"He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." *"You have to feel like your own self! Sweet and considerate, and only occasionally obnoxious!" *"This may not have been such a good idea." *"There's just a lot of things that are almost never explained." *"GAH! You will remove that this instant!" *"There are... different ways of being strong." *"I don't even want to know what happened to you." *"Absolutely! And this could even be a new method of teaching your seminars!" *"Oh, it's lovely." *"Who cares who wins? I feel like a winner!" *"SIMON, STOP ROUGHHOUSING! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" *"I'm so sorry... I almost got us killed..!" *"Oh, walk it off!" *"Word of advice? Don't accept his help. He doesn't take anything seriously!" *"Sounds good to me." *"Let's see... Fifteen seconds flat." *"I know what you were saying! I know! I always know!" *"I can't believe my flipping eyes!" *"Um, if you could not maybe yell so much, or maybe stop saying words all together." *"I don't get tired. I get results." *"My dream is to build a real animal sanctuary. A beautiful habitat where every animal – whether sick or scared or even just lonely, feathered or furry, scaly or slimy – every critter would be welcome. My sanctuary can be the one place on Earth they call home 'til they feel ready to take on the world." *"That could have gone...a lot worse." *"No, never mind, I did not understand." *"That's it, I'm taking her out!" *"Okay, I realize that was a bit of a fiasco." *"Well, yes. What other option do we have? Keep her outside on a leash?" *"What you're saying may be true, but it doesn't matter! I'm still gonna kick your butt!" *"It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger." *"Look! I was right! My plan worked perfectly." *"I will destroy all my enemies." *"If you turn it sideways, it looks kind of like two hedgehogs dancing." *"But you're still pretty awesome." *"Best field trip ever." *"With the power of animals, I shall punish you for your actions!" Trivia *All of Hannah's weapons and attacks are animal-themed and related to the traits of animals. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main 11